FairyFall
by Hailey R. H
Summary: After Natsu comes back and FairyTail is disbanded Natsu and Lucy go on a journey to find Fairy Tails members, but like always nothing normal happened to this bunch( hey guys this is my first fan fiction and it may be bad but I'm only 12 so don't blame me, give me some OCs in the comments and tell me what's bad and what I should add Jen-na!)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys I don't own Fairy Tail, also I'm open to OCs so comment away and tell all your friends about this that would help a lot, please feel free to tell me what in doing wrong and I'll fix it, I won't be offended, well bye!**_


	2. And Here We Go Again

**So Here We Go Again**

 _ **Hey-o! Hailey here, so I don't own Fairy Tail but I wish I did. Please maybe before you read this go read WarFor Magic. Well once I make it, it's an anime idea I made and I think it's not that bad of a story line. Anyway also beat it if you haven't seen past episode 277 because spoilers duh. Anyway this takes place after Natsu and Lucy leave to find Fairy Tail's members that are now all over Fiore. Enjoy ;)**_

—–

"Plu? Ugh go to your bed..." A very sleepy Lucy says turning to find not her celestial spirit Plu but instead "N-Natsu?! Why are you in my bed?!" Natsu jolted up lighting his fist on fire, "What who

needs a fist of fire in their face?!" *THONK* is the only thing you hear asNatsu lies on the floor knocked out "Dumb dragon face, ugh

I forgot Natsu just loves jumping in my bed" The blonde sighed as she got up and went to make pancakes.

"Lucy! Wait up!" Is all Natsu could manage out of his mouth "Why can't we just go out the window?!" Huffed Natsu as he and Lucy walk down the stairs to get to the lobby of the hotel their staying at. "Natsu you already pulled that

stunt in the City, I'm pretty sure we don't want to be noticed here, besides if were chased out of this town we won't be able to get Wendy and Doranbolt, also a whole weeks worth of traveling would go to waste." Earlier in the week Lucy had packed  
/up her notes of locations of where all the Fairy Tail guild members were and found out Wendy and Doranbolt were in this village close to the city of Crocus, Fiore's capital.

As Lucy and Natsu traveled through the town a flash of blue and white caught Natsu's eye. "WENDY! CHARLIE!" Yelled the pink haired dragon slayer. The girl turned around along with her white haired cat and saw Natsu, her old guild

mate. All she could manage was a weak " N-Natsu?! NATSU!" As she started running towards him, Charlie not far behind flying towards the surprisingly quiet Happy, both girls hugging who they ran to as hard as they could. "Wendy! My your so tall!

/And your hair it's so short, what happened?" Natsu asked the girl who is now almost as tall as him though she used to be half his hight. "Natsu! How did you find me?! Lucy! It's been to long!" She replied pulling the surprised blonde into a huge  
hug.

After a lot of explaining, Wendy, Charlie, Doranbolt, Lucy, Natsuand Happyall sat in Wendy's living room talking for hours about all the stuff that's happened. "Happy you've never been so quiet, who are you and what have

you done to Happy?!"Charlie, Wendy and Doranbolt all said in union, all Happy did was chuckle and say a mere "I'm just so surprised I guess" everyone was staring, even Natsu. "Well we've all changed I guess, anyway Wendy actually me Lucy and

Happy are here to get the guild back together. It seems Juvia's stalking trait rubbed off on Lucyand shehas been tracking all of Fairy Tails members" Natsu explained to Wendy ignoring the deadly scary looks he's getting from Lucy. "Cool,

maybe me and Doranbolt can talk over it and maybe join you, in the mean time lets all go get lunch." Is all Wendy could say until Natsu jumped up and raced out of the door, exited about the idea of food.

As Lucy, Natsu and Happy all went planning a good route to the next destinaton Wendy was talking to her old friend from the S-Class test about joining Natsu and Lucy, "But Wendy we're fine here besides who knows if any others will

join, we'd just be wasting time, energy and we'd have to sell our home. I don't think it's a good idea." Doranbolt said trying to reason with the very stubborn Wendy about joining Natsu and Lucy to find all the members. "We're going and that's that!  
/Natsu's like a brother to me I'm not gonna say no! Plus I miss the guild! So what if nobody else wants to re-join we can start a new Fairy Tail! Then everyone will want to join once we become famous again!" Argued Wendy as Doranbolt sighed, there  
/was no winning this fight "Fine we'lol join them but I'm warning you your fantasies might not come true." Wendy had a mental dance party as she went and told everyone the decision.

 **—–—–—–**

 _ **Hey guys sorry the first chapters so short I'm going through a writers block, I know that sounds weird because I'm on the first chapter but it all deleted and I had to restart and I forgot what I wrote. Oh and I'm still open to OCs just comment one to me and I'll look it over, keep checking to see if your character made the cut!**_

 _ **Lots of Love, bye!**_


	3. The Stranger

_**Hey guys! This might be the only time I write twice a week but I wanted to make a longer chapter because the last one was so short, oh and a special shout out to pachys88 my first reader, THANK YOU;) it makes me happy I have you pachys88, please comment any time guys and tell me if you want a nick name, all of you. On with the story!**_

—–

"Ugh, I hate mornings they always ruin my dream" Wendy yawned in her bed smelling bacon "actually breakfast might be the only good part! Wait Doranbolt doesn't cook and Natsu Happy or Charlie can't so is Lucy cooking? I didn't know she could..."

The young dragon slayer mumbled to herself while walking to the kitchen to eat "Woah! The zombie awoke!" Happy exclaimed as Wendy walked out of her room. "Happy that's rude, mornin Wendy" Lucy said putting the bacon on a plate. "Lucy! HURRY IM HINGREY!  
/UGH CANT I JUST HEAT THE BACON UP MYSELF?!" Natsu half pouted half yelled, " No! You'd burn it! I'm pretty sure last time I checkednobody likes burnt food." Lucy said in a mad tone "Now eat, we're leaving soon to head to market for food on the  
/road, Wendy how much money do you have?"

After eating the group left for town, bought some food and started walking on the road. "Ugh! This is as bad as the stairs Luce! Why can't we rest one day?" Natsu whined as they all walked the dirt path "Natsu I don't remember you

being so whineyugh, if you hate it so much we'lltake the train." Natsu stiffened and shut his mouth fast and Wendy giggled a little while Lucy gave a satisfied look, "See? Not so bad huh? Now hurry we need a good place to rest it's almost

night."

Later while the gang is eating,Natsu and Wendy tense up and get in battle positions. "Guys what are you doing? Whatsthere?" Lucy asked confused followed by a confused look from Doranbolt, "Shhh! Some ones there" Natsu

and Wendy whispered at the same time. Just then they all hear a rustle in the tree and everyone even the exceeds got in battle positions, Lucy with one hand on her keys, Natsu with a fist of fire, Wendy hands cupping her mouth ready for a Sky Dragon  
/Roar, exceeds ready to fly anyone out of danger and Doranbolt prepared to run into anyone and tackle them. A loud " Ooof!" filled the air and all the gang saw was a girl, by the looks of it she was only 17, she had Long Red hair, longer than Erza's  
/maybe even reder, pale skin, eyesas red as her hair, a white tank top and shorts, and a neacklace with a golden chain and a blue tearshaped gem, next to her was an exceed, with fur a bit tanner than Charlie's white fur, red eyesjust

like the girl's, a brown bow, a white button up shirt and a brown skirt.

"H-hi, Nao fly!" The girl yelled as her exceed flew them both into the air away from the gang, "Hey! Why are you following us?!" Yelled an enraged Natsu, "Natsu chill she's just 17 by the looks of it, and she didn't attack, I'll

try to talk to her, Happy up!" Lucy said as Happy, annoyed, flew her to the same hight. "G-get away! I'm not afraid to attack! B-back up!" The girl yelled as Hapoy backed up a little, "We won't attack, please what's your name kid? And please let's  
/land and talk. Natsu, Wendy, Doranbolt! Relax k?!" Lucy said as they both landed, "I'm Linna DragonHeart,and this is Nao, I am 17 and I am the illusion dragon slayer, now introduce your selves or I'm gonna make you see your worst nightmare!"

The girl named Linna said having mad,but scared at the same time, eyes. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, I am a celestial Mage, this is Natsu Dragneel, he is the fire dragon slayer, the bluenette is Wendy Marvell, the sky dragon slayer, the one over there  
/is Doranbolt, a speed Mage and the exceeds are Charlie and Happy, blue one is Happy the white one is Charlie." Lucy explained quickly without hesitation.

After introductions the group sat and Linna and Nai explained eveything. "Well my Dragon is...you won't like it but Acnologia...and my birth day is October 7th, I love cooking buying weapons, my friends and naps, I hate dorky things,

perverts and people who wake me from my naps, I-well I'm dating Sting the 3rd gen dragon slayer of light...I'm a first gen dragon slayer and in my old guil I was an A-Class wizard..." Linna fonished as everyone except Nai have her confused and surprised  
/looks, "ACNOLOGIA?!" They all shouted at the same time as Linna winced "Yeah..."

—–

 _ **Hey guys fun chapter again I posted this the same day actually! So no complaints if it's short or crappy it's like 10:30 here and I'm beat, comment and I do reply! Jen-na!**_


	4. My Schedule

_**Hey guys, here in just saying my schedule, so I will update maybe once a day but at LEAST once a week, and this story will have maybe 20-24 chapters,I might give up on it and make other fanfictions so please bear with me I'm in 7th grade it won't be easy to update often. So I was just tellin ya! Have a good life and please tell your friends and review! Well Jen-na!(that's see ya in Japanese ;3)**_


	5. Linna Joins the Guild

_**Hey I'm back, likeI said I'm trying to go for every day but no promises. Any way please OCs are welcome! It would be nice for some unique characters that aren't in the main deities such as Linna DragonHeart she is my OC, so please give me some new and creative characters m. Anyway TO THE STORY!**_  
 _ **  
**_

 ****

As the group stared at Linna nobody noticed it was raining, Nao who hated rain ran quickly under the tree "Guys! It's raining! Cmon the fact that Acnologia is her dragoncan't be that much of a shock right?"

"ITS A HUGE DEAL CAT! We don't especially like that heartless dragon, especially Natsu..." Lucy said looking at Natsu and starting to tear up. "He killed Natsu's dad, Igneel. And trapped us and others on an island for 7 years..."

Everyone heard a light growl from Natsu and Wendy as scary auras formed around them "Linna, where is Acnologia..TELL ME NOW!" Natsu screamed grabbing Linna by the neckand holding her against the tree ignoring Nao trying to  
save her friend.

"I- don't k-know! He went m-missing a l-long time a-ago!" Linna said ready to look into Natsu's mind and force and illusion on him, but before she could he let go much to her supprise.

All everyone could hear was the rain hittingthe ground, soon Naoscreamed in pain as Linna saw a lightning bolt strike her left wing. "Nao! Oh my no no no no!" Is all Linna said as she tried to bandage it with leaves.  
"Nao stay with me it's okay...please stay awake..."

Wendy quickly ran to the exceed and tried healing the pain and,using the first aid kit she always kept with her, bandaged the wing that was hurt. "Linna, Nao's wing looks like it's permanently damaged, she won't be able  
to fly ever again..." Wendy told Linna, who was on the floor with a scared face. "Linna, she wants you, she's not asleep quite yet.."

Linna slowly walked to Nao and tried not to cry, "Nao... no this can't be happening! Y-you can't live like this it's..." Linna said finnalybreaking out into tears sobbing and hugging the crippled exceed. "Why... first  
I'm not welcomed because of dad again and now you lose your wing?!"

"Linna, join this group, join Fairy Tail...please I'll be fine, join them and we can travel without flying. We'll be fine promise" Nao said softly to Linna as she soon fainted.

Everyone just sat there horrified, Lucy with wide eyes hugging Happyas if to protect him, Natsu hugging a teary Wendy, Doranbolt silent but shocked, and Charlie and Happy both hoping what they saw was a dream.  
"Natsu, how do I join Fairy Tail? If Nao wants me to join I join." Linna said having a serious look on her face.

"Umm well first you need the symbol but we don't have a stamp..." As if she knew this was the case she looked in her backpack for a stamp and took one out, it had the Fairy Tail symbol on it.

"I knew I'd have to join a guild someday so I have the stamp to every guild since last year, and here's ink" she said pulling stamp ink out of her bag, four different colors. "I have blue, black, purple and hot  
pink, please use the purple one." Linna said still calm and emotionless.

Natsu stamped a deep purple Fairy Tail symbol on the right side of Linna's neck. "There, done now you're a member of Fairy Tail, do you want me to stamp Nao's back?" Natsu asked wondering why Linna was suddenly  
calm.

"Yeah she'd like that,besides she's a member to." Linna said with a big smile. "Now let's get Nao on a stretcher and keep going." She said as she carried Nao onto a makeshift stretcher Wendy made and walking down  
the path.

 __

 _ ****_

 _ **Sorry if this chapter seems dark but I had to think of something that would make this seem more like a Fairy Tail adventure, remember to tell friends, and do review! Jen-na!**_


	6. Surprises of Home

_**Hey guys and I am by far the happiest I've ever been, I have three followers and I know that seems small but it's really big seeing as I started this on Sumday! That's was two days ago or maybe one idk but still I'm so happy and I have gotten a OC sent to me, and I guaranteethatcharacter will be met soon maybe in later chapters, but enoughof my blabbing ON TO THE STORY!**_  
/

Linna's Pov

 _This was by far the worst day of my life._ I thought as I was brought into the room Nao, my exceed, was in. "Nao? Are you okay? Or should I come later? Is your wing feeling better? Are you-" I said. Interrupted by Nao covering

my mouth.

"Linna please you over react I'm fine, I just- well the damage is permanent I won't ever fly again like Wendy said. You didn't need to bring me to a hospital, but we should keep moving I'll be out in a hour or so, okay?" Nao said looking

at me with, surprisingly, relaxed eyes.

Normal pov

As the group waited for Linna and Nao to return to the hotel, they decided to see who to try to find next, "Oh Romeos in this town?! Let's go find him! I bet Wendy wants to" Natsu said as he snickered

"Yeah Wendy you wanna see your boyfriend? That would be nice huh?" Doranbolt laughed as Wendy blushed redder than Erza's and Linna's hair combined

As Lucy tried to get Natsu to stop teasing Wendy and they decided to look for Romeo, they all heard the door open and they saw Linna along with Nao, who has a bandage wrapped around her torso covering where her wing is. "Hey guys so it turned  
out that when we left Nao at the hospital on Monday, when we all left the amputated her left wing..." Linna said looking at Nao with sympathy.

"AMPUTATED?! They cut her wing off?! Why?!" Natsu said looking at Nao's bandage.

"It's okay Nao I'm sure we can help you somehow- NATSU CUT IT OUT ITS NOT THE DOCTORS FAULT!" Lucy said getting interrupted by Natsu trying to hit the doctor with a Fire Dragon Iron Fist.

"Natsu I'll be fine, we had no better option, if the wing stayed attached it would have paralyzed my body and I wouldn't be able to move. Not being able to fly is better than never being able to move on my own again." Nao said calming  
Natsu down.

Later when they all went to sleep, Natsu, Wendy, and Linna all being dragons layers heard a crash and woke up to see what it was, but they found something very unpredicted, "Umm Luce you might wanna go see this, well umm..." Natsu  
said waking up Lucy.

"Natsu what's so important I need to-..." Lucy said suddenly cutting off before jumping out the window and hugging the suprised guest "LEVY OH MY GOSH!" Lucy practically screamed.

"L-Lu~Chan?! Why are you here?!" Levy said looking at her friend from Fairy Tail

"Levy? Who are you talking to- Flame Brain? Lucy?! What are you guys doing here?!" Gajeel appeared from the ally.

"Hey in not Fame Brain! Metal Face! Ugh what are you doing in the ally?" Natsu said looking at Gajeel like he just murdered someone.

"Me and Gajeel were training, I beat him to a pulp!" Levy yelled super exited "IT WAS SO FUN!"

Everyone, including the exceeds and Doranbolt who had woken up to the sound of Lucy screaming, looked at Levy confused until Lucy broke the silence. "You. Beat. Gajeel?! What?!"

Gajeel looked embarrassed and Levy remembered how weak she used to be, "Oh right well...long story short, I've learned Two types of magic..."

 _ **Hey guys sorry I clicked the wrong button sorry! Sometimes this app gets confusing, anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry but I'm gonna make you wait till THURSDAY till I finish this little story, oh and I am making a new fan fic, I am still doing this one though don't worry, it will be a Fairy Tail truth or dare.**_


	7. Memories

_**YASSSSSSSSS! I found some free time and figured since I left you guys on a major cliff hanger I'd give you a amazing chapter, just wait your gonna flip CX anyway also Fairy Tail Truth or Dare is going good please read it I know it'll make you happy and hopefully laugh ;) ON TO THE STORY!**_  
 __

 _ ****_

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" Everyone except Levy and Gajeel screamed.

"Its not that suprising, but well we should probably wait to tell you, maybe till morning. Now isn't a good time."Levy said looking a Gajeel with a nervous expression.

The Next Morning

"WAKE UP! BREAKFAST TIME! NOW!" Wendy, surprisingly, screamed waking everyone.

"Ehhh?! What's going on?!" Gajeel yelled almost hitting Levy with his fist in a panic

"WOAH! Gajeel! Calm down it's just Wendy!" Levy said to Gajeel pushing him and making him fall. "Not funny! You shouldn't slap me just to wake me up! Jeeze crazy man..."

"Wha?! But I- ugh! Wendy! This is your fault!" Gajeel yelled upset about Levy being mad at him.

"OH MY GOSH LEVY ARE YOU AND GAJEEL DATING?! EEEEEEEEEEK!" Lucy yelled realizing how upset Gajeel was that Levy was mad at him.

"No! Ugh but remember I need to tell you how I can beat Gajeel." Levy said blushing redder than Linna's hair.

"Oh right...well let's hear it, spit it out."Natsu said baisicly jumping off the walls in anticipation.

Lucy and Wendy sighed at the crazy sene in front of them. "Guys we have to calm down or she won't tell us plus your yelling is giving me a headache!" Lucy baisicly screamed and making everyone calm down emidietly.

"Better now you guys may be suprised...so well I'm the Metal God Slayer now..." Levy said right before she got caught in a bear hug from Lucy

"WHAT?!LEVY!TELL ME WHEN THESE THINGS HAPPEN YOU SHOULD HAVE WROTE!" Lucy screamed while jumping up and down with Levy.

"Hey metal head, is this true can Levy, LEVY beat you to a pulp?"Natsu asked looking Gajeelwhile snickering.

"N-no! Maybe... okay yes! So what she could beat you to flame brain!" Gajeel yelled hitting Natsu in the head.

"EVEYBODY BE QUIET!"Charlie screamed grabbing everyone's attention and making them shut up.

"She's right shush some of us didn't appreciatebeing woken up by loud high pitched screams..." Doranbolt said clearly tired.

"Okay lets go to bed, Lu~Chan and others, do you guys want to stay at our home? It's big enough, I think..."Levy asked the gang.

"HEAK YEAH!"Everyone yelled throwing their fists in the air.

'CLANK' is all anybody heard before Wendy, Levy, Lucy and Charlie screamed and just disappeared.  
 __

 _ ****_

 _ **MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliff hanger!**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Sorry next chap coming in a few minuets! Bye!**_


	8. Hehe

_**Guys sorry for not updating! I am continuing the stories but, I will be issuing a different schedule, my new schedule is; Monday:FairyFall, Tuesday;Fairy Tail T of D, and my new fan fic for Kamisama Kiss, will be on Wensday. Again so sorry for the lack of updates, also don't nag me about me missing updates, THAT MEANS YOU ELIZABETH! Bye!**_


	9. Ummm

_**Guys I will not be doing a truth or dare anymore, mine was sadly deleted because of the way I wrote it. So no more Fairy Tail Trith Or Dare. I might do some other stuff and I will confirmed be doing a new fan fix for Kamisama Kiss, The Fox's Mistake. Sorry bye.**_


	10. Troubles

_**Hey guys I will be making up for my absence on Monday and Tuesday and writing FairyFall today and we'll no more Fairy Tail T or D, it got deleted so...also I'm making a new fan fic for Kamisama Kiss, The Fox's Mistake. Well can't wait to make this chappie;)**_

* * *

"LUCE?! LUCE!" Natsu screamedvery scared and frantic.

"Flame brain chill! Levy needs to be found, she can't completely control her magic yet!" Gajeel said angrilyat Natsu

"Guys! Be quiet! Lucy is no more important than Levy and Wendy and Charlie are no more impprtant then either of them either, they're equal and we need to find them all. Please stop and sniff emout." Doranbolt said grabbing Gajeel  
and Natsu's attention.

"Why should _we_ listen to _you_? WE DONT NEED TO BE BOSSED AROUND BY SOME IDIOT WHO DECIDED THAT,WHILE THE REST OF THE GUILD HE PRETENED TO BE APART OF GETS PUTIN SEVEN YEAR KOMAS, HEA JUST GONNA WATCH AND  
LAUGH WITH HIS BIDDIES." Natsu had yelled shocking everyone.

"NATSU! Come on that was not needed we need to stay as a guild now. No pointing out each others past mistakes! Plus we all know that what you just said is not what happens so stop lying!" Happy went and grabbed Natsu, crying and yelling  
at him.

Natsu covered his mouth with his hands, "I'm so sorry Doranbolt I didn't mean to-" but before he could finish they all heard yelling from inside the apartment.

* * *

With the girls  
Narrators POV

"HELP! I CANT STAY HERE FOREVER I HAVENT DONE CRAP WITH MY LIFE UET I CANT DIE LIKE THIS!" Lucy kept screaming and banging on the door after she saw a human skeleton hanging from chains in their cellar wall.

"Lucy! Get a grip we can't freak out now. It'll make them feel like they won. But I agree with you I don't wanna die in here either." Charlie said calming Lucy down a little.

"Lu~chan we have to be carefull. I could just blast the fort open." Levy said smiling. That made everyone calm down, well exept Wendy.

"Levy~San! Don't the walls and doers are prerecord with a barrier that will reflect the attack right back at its user! You could get seriously injured." Wendy said stopping Levy from using a Metal God Bellow on the door.

Soonthey all heard small but quiet foot steps as a figure aproched them, "Girls, chill I'll get you out just be paitient, u didstracted your guards and took them out so we won't have any interference but you have to stay quiet." It  
was Romeo and Lucy, Levy, and Charlie could barely hear him as he opened their cellar door.

"Romeo~San! Thank goodness you found us...Lucy was about to go insane." Wendy whispered as Romeo slowly led them out of the hall way.

"It's fine don't mention it but we have to get out before they notice your gone, also I over heard that a girl named Linna and a exceed named Nao was supposed to be with you, where are they?" Romeo asked the girls while leading them  
through some more hallways.

"Now that you mention it..." Lucy said looking around for their recent member, "She's not here huh? Wendy do you smell her? Or hear her?"

"Uhh no, now that I think about it, she wasn't with us in the cell either..." Wendy said by then they were all looking around franticly.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys oh and sorry for not updating, I have no real schedule anymore so...anyway COMMENTS NOW! Please X3 well hope you guys don't suffer too much from suspense and cliff hangers cause I will make a lot of those. Well bye!**_


End file.
